1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the field of the present invention is laser patterning. More particularly, the present invention relates to correcting for orientation of a workpiece in relation to one or more lasers.
2. Background
Strong demand for smaller and more portable computing devices has led to substantial innovation in many corresponding areas, including touch screens for smartphones and tablet computers. However, the path of innovation has not kept pace with manufacturing, particularly in the area of touch sensor patterning and printed electronics. Existing technologies, including photolithography, screen printing, and laser processing, suffer from poor takt (cycle) times due in part to the number of processing steps required. In addition to costs associated with poor cycle time, photolithographic and screen printing techniques include numerous drawbacks, including increased cost associated with expensive consumables and toxic waste. Conventional laser processing techniques also suffer from numerous drawbacks, including misalignment between laser system and processing targets. Thus, it is unfortunate that the current state of the art has yet to produce an efficient and superior technique for processing printed electronics and touch sensors on substrates. Accordingly, there remains a need for methods for processing substrates without the attendant drawbacks.